¿Por qué sos tan flaquito?
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: ¿Por qué Manu es tan flaquito? "¡Che! ¡Eso es re-fácil!" *ArgxChi*


**D**isclaimer: Hetalia blablablá. LatinHetalia blablablá.

**A**dvertencia: Am… ¿el ego de Martín? Un bar de mala muerte solo para hombres bien machos, a excepción de Pedro y Manu xD

**P**areja: ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

Ando inspirada wn! xD

* * *

**¿Por qué sos tan flaquito?**

― ¡Che, deja de beber tanto! Serás un alcohólico. ―el argentino trató de quitarle la botella de su amado vecino, pero…

― ¡Déjame tomar tranquilo, weón! Yo no soy alcohólico, bebo como los hombres.

― ¡Bien dicho mi cuate! ¡Somos machos! ―exclamó a favor el mexicano levantando su tequila.

―Vos también deberías dejar de tomar ―para Martín no había caso, para ninguno de los dos. Hubiese preferido quedarse con su chileno haciendo cositas cariñosas en casa―. Y… ¿no vinieron ellas? No me refiero a Itzel.

―No. Ya sabes, se pelean, se pelean y al final terminan besándose. ―respondió el uruguayo alumbrando todo el bar gracias a sus brillos.

― ¿Seba, podrías dejar esos brillos en tu ca-?

―No. ―contestó enseguida. A Martín le hirvió la sangre, nadie le interrumpía, porque era re-grosso.

―Oye Manuel, esto es bien extraño en ti ―comentó Brasil―. ¿Por qué está tão flanquito?

―Yo también tengo esa duda. ―dijo Pedro.

Todos los sudamericanos observaron a Chile.

― ¿Qué wea? ―fue lo primero que se preguntó.

―Comes y comes, bebes y bebes, y no engordas. ―le dijo Ecuador.

―Eso es porque la geografía de Manuel, es larga y angosta, pe. ―informó Perú.

― ¡No tienes que responder por ese chileno acopaibado, ps! ―sobresaltó Julio―. ¡Me tiene que dar mi mar! ¡Algún día tendré todos los mares!

Todos quedaron atónitos por la locura del boliviano, aunque Manuel ya estaba acostumbrado.

―Eeeh… Mita'i… ¿por qué mejor escuchamos la respuesta de Manuel? ―le sugirió Paraguay, el cual el boliviano se sonrojó un poco y se calmó.

― ¿Y bien? ―hizo regresar el tema el mexicano, y el chileno dijo:

―Aparte de lo que dijo Migue…

― ¡Che! ¡Eso es re-fácil! Yo, el país más grosso, sabe la respuesta.

― ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo, fleto!

―No tiene nada de malo que ellos lo sepan, mi amor.

― ¡No soy tu amor, weón! ¡Y ni si te ocurra decirlo, porque te vuelo la r-!

―Manu es tan flaquito, porque siempre hacemos el amor. En la playa, en el ascensor, en la cordillera, en todas partes ―respondió al instante con una gran sonrisa―. Ayuda a quemar calorías.

― ¡¿Quééé~~?―dijeron los países al unísono.

― ¡Es mentira! ¡Estay muerto fleto culiao! ―exasperado se levantó, y tiró todo lo de la mesa.

― ¡Pero qué haces Manu! ―se levantó por el impacto el argentino.

― ¿Entonces era verdad? ―dijo algo traumado Perú.

― ¡No! ¡No le crean! ¡Solo soy flaco por la geografía! ¡Solo eso!

―Mi amor, no tiene caso ocultarlo, todos lo saben, y es bueno que también sepan que estamos casados, che.

―… ―inserte aquí un "kolkolkolkol" proveniente de Manuel hacia Martín.

_¡Púm! ¡Paf! ¡Crak! ¡Boom!_

Los escombros fueron cayendo por la cabellera del argentino, se veía todo lastimado, incluso su rizo, decaído.

―ah…ah… ―Chile apretaba sus puños con intención de golpearlo de nuevo.

Los demás miraban con miedo.

― ¡¿Qué sucede aquí? ―Ludwig hizo su aparición, trabajaba en el bar de mala muerte por las cervezas―. ¡¿Qué significa esto? ¡Destruyen todo! ¡Gilbeeeert, ven aquí!

― ¡Ya voy! ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ―arqueó una ceja al ver a su hermano enojado, luego este le señaló el desastre―. ¡Oh, por mi awesome persona! ¡West, destruyeron la pared!

― ¿Enserio? ―le preguntó seriamente y sarcástico.

― ¿No lo notaste? Eres despistad-

― ¡Claro que lo note! ¡Quiero que los eches, jetzt! ―ordenó en orden militar.

El grandioso Prusia, enseguida trató por todos los medios en sacar a los latinos del bar, sin embargo Manuel se resistía, ya que quería seguir golpeando al argentino más de lo que ya estaba. Y como el grandioso Prusia es tan grandioso, los echó con insultos en alemán y entre otras cosas grandiosas.

―Colocaré un cartel con del aviso "No se admiten los hijos de Antonio." Ya tengo suficiente con que Feliciano venga aquí a molestarme, y tengo suficiente con que Arthur venga a embriagarse, y luego discute con Alfred y Francis.

La idea de Alemania era buena, pero no captó que solo los hijos del español no podían entrar, no dijo nada sobre Luciano.

_Y vivieron felices para siempre.

* * *

_

**N/A:** Una wea loca así, que se me ocurrió. Ayer me lo pregunté, ¿Por qué Manu es tan flaquito? Y se me vino toda una reunión familiar en un bar de mala muerte de Lud y Gilbo xD. ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Mal? ¿Lo alargue mucho?

_Glosario:_

_Weón: Tonto._

_Cuate: Amigo. (Mex.)_

_Wea: Cosa, mierda._

_Acopaibado: Tonto, zorro. (Boli.)_

_Mita'i: Del guaraní, significa nene, niño._

_Fleto: Gay._

_Culiao: Tonto, súper idiota._

**Review'?**

**=D**


End file.
